


You know what you have to do Mr. Queen

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Olicity Clue, Olicity Prompt, Prompt Fic, The island did happen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Amanda Waller gives Oliver Queen his latest assignment: Bring in Felicity Smoak.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 112
Kudos: 250
Collections: Olicity Clue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Olicity Clue piece. Can you guess what my clues are?

There is nothing more annoying than sitting in her office. If he had known what Amanda Waller wanted him to do after she saved him from Lian Yu, he would have stayed on the island. The woman is a true sociopath, only caring about her agenda to get the most dangerous things and most talented agents under her control. He knows this because she threatened his family if he didn’t go with her that day and do as she asked. The woman didn’t even blink an eye as she told him how he would be responsible for the brutal death of the remaining members of his family. So now he is waiting in her office.

He barely turns his neck when he hears the door creak and her familiar click clack of her shoes as the Argus director walked into the room.

“Queen.”

“Waller.”

He watches as she rolls her eyes and straightens her spine. The only enjoyment he currently has in life is pushing her buttons.

“You did well on your last mission,” she starts to go through he file.

“You mean when you had me destroy a family because the man possibly had information that could devastate humanity.”

“Yes and it turns out that man did have information on a special formula known as the Alpha Omega Virus. Thankfully, we found it or it could have been very dangerous on a massive scale. The lives of the other members of his family were simply collateral damage.”

He can’t stop the angry scoff that slips his mouth, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Enough of that. I have a new mission for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Back in Starling, there is a very talented computer hacker by the name of Felicity Smoak.”

“Wait, you want me to go to Starling? Where I am from?”

“Yes. Now, let me continue…”

“Don’t you think that is a bit risky?”

“Queen,” she glares at him until he stops smirking, “Are you finished? Good, this woman goes by the hacker name Ghost Fox Goddess and the daughter of Noah Kutler.”

“Why is that name important? Why is she important?” he looks over the paperwork she placed in front of him.

“Noah Kutler calls himself the Calculator. He is on the most wanted list for using his genius level intellect and computer knowledge to commit major crimes and apparently the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. About five years ago, she created a code that enabled her boyfriend to hack into the Federal Reserve and delete thousands of dollars in student loans before he was caught and took the blame for her work.”

“Why didn’t you go after her then?”

“We didn’t find her to be of any importance at the time. Yes, it would have been good to have her but we offered her boyfriend the deal to get out of prison and work for us since we assumed he was the one to create it.”

“Who was her boyfriend?”

“Cooper Seldon,” she answers him.

“Really, that idiot? Didn’t he try to steal money for some Brother Eye thing?”

“Yes unfortunately. But regardless, we need Smoak to fix the mess that Seldon made while trying to get the Calculator. Get her and bring her to Argus.”

“So let me make sure I am understanding you, you got the wrong person five years ago and then Seldon was an overeager prick that you had killed off and now you need the daughter of a criminal to finish what he started.”

“In layman’s terms, yes. You have to understand her father is dangerous. He could topple countries with his knowledge and his daughter is equally as brilliant if Seldon was right in all the times he bragged about her.”

“What does she do in Starling?” he asks trying to move the discussion along.

“She works at Queen Consolidated in the applied sciences department. She helped create a microchip that can help people with paralysis walk or hold and possibly able to do more when they recreate it.”

“Recreate it?” he says as he flips through her folder, “She was in a car accident about three years ago. She was paralized from the hips down.”

“She worked with her coworkers in the department to create the microchip with paralysis in mind and when they wanted to test it, who better than the woman who helped create it. She walks around the city as if nothing ever happened,” she shows him images of the woman.

He thinks Felicity Smoak is very attractive based on her picture and oddly familiar, “So how am I supposed to bring her in?”

“Her microchip is an electronic device regardless of the advanced technology, an EMP would bring her literally to her knees if your devastating charm doesn’t”

“Wait, you want me to bring a person in by paralyzing them?”

“Technically, she is already paralized. You will just block the thing that makes her walk for a short time until her work is finished. Don’t forget Queen, you have done way worse in the name of Argus. You leave at o five hundred. You’re dismissed.”

* * *

Twelve hours later, he is in a private plane to Starling City. In order to remain unrecognized, he is wearing a special wig to hide his freshly cropped hair and the two day old scruff on his face should make it harder for those who once knew him. His plan was to get Felicity Smoak at her apartment so he wouldn’t have to go to QC.

Oliver immediately set up in an apartment across the street from her’s on the edge of the Glades. The last time he came to Starling was with Maseo when he stole information from his family’s company that Waller wanted. He remembers that night. A young woman nearly caught him and she babbled how he was cute in his picture. He couldn’t stop the grin at the thought similar to that night.

He waited and watched for her to come and go one full day until he made his move. Something tells him this is going to change his life forever. He just hopes that he doesn’t have to use the device in his pocket. He knocks on her door when he knows she is home.

“Hello,” she asks, “Who is it?”

He tries to find his words, “Hi, I am locked out of my apartment and was wondering if I could use your phone to call the locksmith.”

She unlocks the door and he watches her eyes widen and he can’t help following the blush that disappears under her camisole, “Sure, come on in.”

“Thanks. I am Jonas by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Felicity. The phone is right there. Would you like something to drink while you wait?”

He smiles, “That would be great. Thanks.”

Oliver nearly groans when he watches her turn to her kitchen. The yoga pants she is wearing are presenting her full bottom perfectly. He has to scold himself to remind him that he is on a mission. He picks up the phone to pretend to make the call when he hears the click of a gun hammer.

“I know you don’t live in this building so who are you?”

He didn’t expect this so he holds his hands up and turns around.

“Okay, don’t shoot.”

She gets louder, “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I am on a mission from a secret government agency that requires your assistance to catch your father.”

“You work for Argus?”

His eyes grow in shock, “Wait, what?”

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t want to work with Argus even if it is to get my asshole father to pay for the crimes his persona has done. I know about the things he has done when I was still a hacker but I am not that anymore.”

“How do you know about Argus?”

“If it is online, I can find it. And whoever they had doing their tech work, wasn’t as good as me. And I have a friend who knew someone there.”

“Is this the friend who taught you how to use a gun because you aren’t holding it properly?”

“Is that the best you got? Try to mess with my confidence to distract me? I am a single woman that lives near the Glades. I know how to protect myself and I spent enough time around idiots growing up in Vegas to know about the negging so…”

He starts to look at her and notices similarities in her babble between her and the girl he remembers.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks lowering her gun but still trained on him.

“Nothing, you just remind me of someone,” he shakes it off, “Listen, I was told to bring you in by any means necessary and that includes using an EMP to disable the microchip in your spine temporarily.”

She gasps, “Please don’t...I can’t…”

He holds it up and places it on the coffee table in front of them, “I won’t use it and I am going to show you who I am but try not to shoot me until I am done.”

He took off his wig, “My name is Oliver Queen and I think we can help each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you asked and I answered (a month later lol). I decided to add to this story. I hope you like it. Oh and for those of you who don't know, I am working on turning Love & Little Cupcakes into a published novel. Fingers crossed that I don't go insane while doing it.

**Three years ago**

“Queen, we have to go,” Maseo shouted through his comm.

“It’s not done yet,” he growled as he watched the screen in front of him.

He had been working for Amanda Waller for the last year and he couldn’t believe he signed on for this. She asked him and his handler to go to his home city of Starling and get information from the Queen Consolidated database about some project that Waller wanted for herself. He can still hear her words, “Just get the job done Queen and stop asking questions above your pay grade.”

Oliver heard a ding from what sounded like an elevator.

“Shit,” he whispered, “Someone’s coming?”

“Hide, Queen and then get out of there.”

Oliver hid behind a pillar near his father’s office. He found himself trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was back in Starling and in his parents’ company since he was supposed to be dead for the last two years. Sadly, he couldn’t think of anything and knew that if something happened it would result in harming an innocent person. He heard the click clack of heels on the floor moving closer and closer to him. 

_Why would anyone be here so late?_

He peaked just enough to see who the footsteps belonged to and saw a beautiful young woman with porcelain skin and red lips that popped against the dull light in the office.

“So instead of being home watching Dr. Who and eating mint chocolate chip, I am here because someone else couldn’t figure out why a dead man’s pass was used to log into the system,” he heard her talk to herself in a soft voice.

“And talking to yourself, yeah, you have no life,” she continued until she looked at a picture on a shelf, “huh, kinda cute. Too bad you’re, you know, dead which is a lot worse for you than...me, I guess. Well, no one is up here.”

He couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his face as he listened to the blonde talk about his picture and found himself wanting to talk to her himself. Something about her voice just drew him in and it wasn’t until he heard Maseo’s voice in his ear, that he realized he needed to leave.

“I can’t believe they called me in for nothing. But I guess that is what happens when you are the low man on the totem pole. And why did they send me up, if someone was up there, I could have been hurt,” Felicity talked to herself all the way to her car in the garage. 

Felicity had been working as an IT grunt for the last year and was steadily being driven insane by the amount of porn she had to remove from company computers and couldn’t count the number of times she felt eyes on her ass when she had to get under a desk or table to fix bunched cords. It felt ridiculous because she had graduated from MIT at nineteen with two master’s degrees. 

“I shouldn’t be working in a dark corner on the eighteenth floor in an international tech company. I should be creating the spinal chip I suggested when they discussed applied sciences but no, why would someone who…” her words got cut off by her screams of pain as the large white fan smashed into her passenger side of the small red car.

* * *

**Present day**

“You’re Oliver Queen? Oliver Queen has been dead for five years,” Felicity kept her gun pointed near him ready to shoot the crazy person in front of her. A crazy person who was sent to kidnap her and paralyze her to do it.

“Not exactly.”

“If you want my help, you better stop lying and explain because as much as I like science fiction, dead people aren’t supposed to come back after five years to stand in my apartment to kidnap me.”

“Can I sit, please?” Oliver kept his hands up in surrender. He knew that this would sound crazy but it would be much more comfortable if he could sit and explain why he was living after The Gambit went down in a storm.

She nodded and sat across from him, gun close by, “Talk.”

He shifted on the small chair, “Five years ago I left on a business trip to China with my father Robert Queen. I took Sara Lance with me because I didn’t want to move in with her sister whom I was dating at the time,” which caused her eyes to rise into her hairline, “About five days into the trip, the ship met a really heavy storm that literally rocked my world. I heard a loud blast and watched as Sara was pulled into the ocean and my body followed. The next thing I remember was my father and one of the crew pulling me into a life raft.”

She remained quiet so he continued, “We floated for a few days and we weren’t going to survive if there was any land nearby. My father looked at me and told me to be strong, survive and right his wrongs before he shot the other man and then, himself. I spent the next five days with my father rotting in front of me, keeping the birds away from the hole in his head until I reached land. The land I reached was the island of Lian Yu, which means Purgatory in Mandarin. The island was where they sent prisoners and I spent over a year training with Yao Fei, his daughter Shado and my friend Slade, being tortured and fighting the soldiers and trying to defeat mad scientists who wanted to create a super soldier serum while saving a man who is now the leader of the Russian mob.”

“That sounds like something out of a comic book. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. After I saved Anatoly Knzayev, I was rescued or what I thought was rescued by Amanda Waller, the head of Argus. Since then, I have gone undercover to become a captain in the Bratva, stolen project information…” he stopped when she heard her make a yip sound.

“Stolen project information like the information that was downloaded from QC about three years ago when Oliver Queen supposedly logged into the server?”

He nodded.

“It was you?”

He nodded again. She got up from the couch and took her gun with her to place it on the counter. She grabbed the wine bottle from her counter and took a sip from the bottle.

“So let me check to make sure I got this right, you haven’t been dead the last five years. You spent a year on an island full of crazy people to then be saved from the power hungry head of Argus, a secret government agency, that wanted you to kidnap me so that I could catch my cyber criminal father and she told you to paralyze me if necessary. Is that right?”

He shrugged, “Pretty much.”

She took an even larger drink from the bottle, “Well, my life just became a work of fan fiction,” and taking another drink before she calmly said, “How can I help you, Mr. Queen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it took forever but I decided to add another chapter to this.

Present Day-Felicity’s Apartment

“So, if I can ask, how did you create the…” Oliver said.

“The spinal chip. It was an idea I had. When I was in college, I became a hacktivist with my boyfriend Cooper and his friend Myron.”

Interrupting her, “Wait, did you say Cooper? As in Cooper Sheldon?”

Felicity nodded and then it dawned on her, “He didn’t die in prison did he?”

Oliver shook his head and Felicity continued talking, “It’s amazing how close Argus has been to me all this time. I assume he was the one they thought could hack my father?” met with a nod, “And am I correct in thinking he is actually dead this time?” met with another nod, “Oh well. I am sure that sounds callous but I was lead to believe he was dead all this time and if Oliver Queen, a man who supposedly been dead since about two thousand seven, can be in my room telling me about a secret government agency, his time on a island called purgatory, and that he is in the Russian mob, it just isn’t so strange to think that my ex’s death was staged. He also wasn’t as good of a hacker.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile. He was positive she said all that without breathing.

“Sorry. I tend to ramble. I suppose nothing surprises me anymore and it’s caused me to see certain things differently.” Taking a shuddering breath, “The night you came to QC was when I got into my accident. A drunk driver crashed into my passenger side. The doctor’s said that if it had been the other side, I would have died. Through the whole process, I wish I had. I was paralyzed from the waist down. But thankfully my arms and hands weren’t damaged and I remembered how I felt in college. While Cooper and Myron wanted to essentially take over the government, I saw that technology could help people. I didn’t just study cyber security. I knew with my knowledge of computer sciences and with the right people, we could create something that might help the people with spinal injuries or limb problems. By attaching it to the spine, it sends signals to the brain to allow me and others now to move.”

“That’s remarkable,” Oliver replied.

“It really is. After physical therapy, I started to walk normally again. I still had my job at QC and I convinced them that they should look into it. It could move them into the field of medicine, not weaponry and computers. They listened, especially when I offered to be the guinea pig. It worked and now I am the head of applied sciences there.”

“You still work at QC? We might be able to use that to our advantage.”

She appeared confused, “How will that help?”

“Because we are going to make it so that I have to come back from the dead,” he answered with a grin.

She saw his grin, “I have a feeling I shouldn’t like that grin.”

“What if instead of you looking for your dad, your dad looks for you?”

Her forehead crinkled, “What do you mean, Oliver?”

“We give him something to look for, perhaps his daughter involved with the son of the head of one of the most prestigious companies in the world.”

“I’m not dating Tommy Merlyn,” she deadpanned.

“Not interesting enough, no offense to my former best friend. I am talking about me. If I can convince Waller to,” he made air quotes, “bring me back to life, there will be no reason why we couldn’t meet at my family’s company. You are an executive now so they will inevitably introduce you. And if my mother works the same way, she would be quite happy that her son was interested in a talented genius in the company.”

Felicity’s eyes were wide with both humor and disbelief, “So, let me get this straight, you want to come back to life to essentially date me and that is supposed to interest my dad how?”

* * *

Next Day-ARGUS

“You want to do what now?” Amanda Waller asked the man in front of her.

Oliver Queen answered, “I followed Ms. Smoak like you asked and we got to talking.”

“Tell me you didn’t sleep with her Queen,” she replied.

“No, in fact, she was quite different than I expected.”

“Get to the point,” Amanda was growing annoyed with his presence.

“I think we should use her to get to her father but not the way you plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think if we give her enough of a draw then her father will find her instead of her hacking.”

“And if he didn’t come to her by now, what do we change?”

“That is a bit trickier. She needs to attract attention. Right now she is just an executive at a international tech company but if we make her,” with an emphasis on her, “more interesting then he might just pay attention.”

“How do we make her more interesting? Mind you that I am getting tired of waiting.”

“We have her date me.”

Amanda’s eyes grew wide and her voice raised, “What? Did you forget you are supposed to be dead, Queen?”

“That’s the point! You have me rescued and I become the scion who just happens to fall for a brilliant beautiful tech expert known as Felicity Smoak. We will be on every newspaper, gossip rag, social media site, and twitter feed there is. There is no way he won’t notice the amount of power his daughter could have.”

“How do you expect to meet her in the real world?” Waller asked.

“Do you really think Moira Queen won’t take her son to see his inheritance? She will eventually take me to QC or I can ask to see it. She’ll have me meet all the higher ups.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’ve known Moira Queen my whole life. She cares more about public perception and the family than she does anything. She’ll want nothing more than her lost son to return to take his rightful place at the family business and combine that with dating one of the best in her field at the family business.”

“You think returning from the dead and dating some blonde will draw enough attention of the Calculator?”

“If not, I’ll easily have her on my side to go after him and you won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

Amanda pondered her options. Getting rid of Oliver Queen would end some frustration and it is possible that dating him would cause enough of a stir for the Calculator to want to see his daughter.

“Okay, Queen. Time to raise the dead.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. Love & Little cupcakes is officially deleted from AO3. I am a little sad about that but very excited about it being available for pre-order. For those of you who have or will purchase, lots of love coming your way. You can find it on Amazon. But now on to the other WIP, happy reading!

**Present Time-hospital in Starling City**

The call to his mother from the fishing boat in the north China sea seemed like so long ago now. From the boat, he was sent to the US embassy and then the private jet to be taken to the Starling City general hospital in a private room. He had spent months growing out his hair and looking like he had been a castaway on an island for years before they dropped him off at Lian Yu. He remembered putting together a sos signal by shooting a flaming arrow for the fishing boat that Felicity arranged to find him. He had been back at Lian Yu for about a week before they found him.

But now, he was waiting to see his mother and sister. He overheard the doctor telling his mother how over twenty percent of his body was covered in scars and that he would most likely not be the son she lost after such an ordeal. The doctor was right and while he wanted to see his family again, he was ready to be in a familiar place and another familiar face.

Oliver and Felicity had maintained some contact while he was waiting for his official return. He discussed his plans to right his father’s wrongs. His father had given him a journal that had secret writing that he found when he dried it on the beach. He told her how he found names of some of his parents’ friends. Oliver told her how he wanted to know what these people did and how to stop them. He asked if Felicity would join him while they tried to catch her father.

She said yes.

**Present Time-Felicity’s office**

Felicity was looking at different buildings to purchase to use for their base of operations. After discussing, they thought it would be a good idea to create a cover that would make sense if they were both there and during late hours and since Ollie Queen was a playboy, a nightclub could work. Felicity had brought up the idea that she would never go for a man like Ollie Queen. He said that he will just use that persona to get people to come in but that it would still be a legitimate business and he could use that as another excuse for them to be seen together.

But they needed a location that could draw customers of all incomes, job opportunities, and cheap. She started looking at buildings that Queen Consolidated still owned and found the foundry. It was shut down before the Gambit went down but was in a good location to give jobs to the community, very few cameras to constantly manipulate to hide their comings and goings and very cheap because they already owned it.

Oliver made fun of her for putting a budget on the plan because he was; in fact, a billionaire. She blamed it on being raised in the not so nice part of Vegas by a single mother and earning extra money tutoring and counting cards. She chose not to elaborate about the counting cards part of her history. The foundry should work well. She just had to get the ownership documents and when Oliver got officially back and they met, he could start working on his part.

Felicity looked up when she heard a knock and told whomever it was to come in. She was surprised when she heard her boss say hello and that Oliver was standing right in front of her. She didn’t realize that they would meet so shortly after he arrived back in the city last week.

“Ms. Smoak, I would like to introduce you to my son Oliver,” Moira told her, “Oliver, Felicity is our head of applied sciences. She has designed one of the most interesting products that is going to change the medical world.”

Oliver held Felicity’s hand a little longer than was probably necessary but they were supposed to display an instant connection so it would surprise anyone. And based on the slight glint in his mother’s eye, she might just approve of the possibility of a relationship between them.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen,” Felicity greeted him.

“Please, call me Oliver,” he replied.

“Then, call me Felicity. I imagine everyone is happy to see you are finally home,” she told him.

Moira agreed, “Yes, we are. Oliver had asked to see the company and I thought meeting our youngest executive should be our first stop. Oliver, this young woman is a genius.”

“Is she?” Oliver stared at her. He was either a really good actor or the connection she felt when they first met went both ways.

“Guilty,” she responded and received a small smile from him.

“Well, I don’t want to keep Ms. Smoak from her work any longer so we will get going,” his mother added.

“See you soon, Felicity,” Oliver waved before heading out the door.

**Present Time-Felicity’s apartment**

Felicity looked at Oliver as he stood outside her door through the peephole.

“Oliver, what’s going on?” she asked when she opened the door.

“Well, I was up and hoped you were up and since you know about everything that actually happened or at least most of it, I guess...I wanted a place where I didn’t have to pretend to be anything,” he answered in what she considered a Felicity length babble.

“Usually, I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” she grinned, “Come on in. Would you like something to drink, wine, coffee, water. Or I could start some tea?”

“Water, please,” he answered.

When they got settled on the couch, Felicity on one side and he on the other, she asked him, “So...what happened?”

“Did you know my mother was married to Walter, just a couple years after dad died? And Thea is taking drugs and drinking? Tommy is dating Laurel which really doesn’t bother me but I went to see her to apologize for Sara and she basically said I should be in hell,” he spewed out.

“Oliver,” she started when he interrupted with, “I didn’t realize how much had changed. I purposely didn’t look up much about my family because I didn’t want to know too much. I needed to be able to act surprised but now I am annoyed that I was surprised.”

“Oliver,” Felicity started again, “Life went on here just like it did for you. I know it must be a shock. It was a shock for me after Cooper and how much my life revolved around him and the hacktivism. I didn’t have that anymore but life went on and I had to do the same. Walter is a great man and it is unfortunate about your sister. But now that you are home, maybe you can do more than right your father’s wrongs.”

He appeared confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean don’t look at this as everything you missed that is now bad or uncomfortable. You have the opportunity to show Thea that she can do more with her life than parties and drugs because you realized how scary life can be. Yes, you are going to use your Ollie persona to get feet in the door but you can show her that you are responsible and maybe have her involved with it or something. I don’t know but it doesn’t have to be bad...I guess is what that ramble was supposed to say,” Felicity replied.

“Wow, did you take a breath?” he asked her with a smile.

She slapped his arm, “You know what I mean. If you want the world and my father to believe that I would date you, you need to show it and you can do that and help Thea at the same time, I think. Just because the world expects you to be that Ollie, doesn’t mean you have to be. And while you knew him back then, you didn’t really know Walter so you can get to know him. I’m pretty sure that guy would catch my eye...not that the blue eyes and great arms hurt or anything like that,” she did a half wink blink which made him smile.

“You’re remarkable,” Oliver said.

“Thank you. I tend to agree,” she answered, “So, how much television did you watch while with Argus? Because I think you need to meet the Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
